


Zostałem pocałowany przez różę w deszczu

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: M/M, diana/lois jak zmrużycie oczy, superpocałunek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark naprawdę nie ma czasu na walkę z Batmanem, kiedy jego mama jest w potrzebie, a on nie może jej znaleźć. Dlatego postanawia  zaskoczyć Batmana, aby ten się uspokoił i go wysłuchał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zostałem pocałowany przez różę w deszczu

**Author's Note:**

> Przed zamieszczeniem fika przejrzała [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO), ale o 2 w nocy, więc pewnie nie udało się nam wyłapać wszystkich błędów :D
> 
> Tytuł zainspirowany, o ironio, piosenką Seala - [Kiss from a rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yivLt9cTaio).

Clark był na tyle ze sobą szczery, że nie miał problemu z przyznaniem się przed sobą, dlaczego zdecydował się na ten krok. 

Nie miał czasu na walkę z Batmanem, a już na pewno nie podczas deszczu, który zasłaniał mu dostęp do słońca i przez co Clark nie mógł się regenerować. Był wkurzony na Luthora i zatroskany o mamę, ale nie był głupi; Batman wybrał idealny dzień na walkę z nim, a nie umknęło Clarkowi także to, że Batman zdecydował się na to miejsce, więc musiał mieć jakieś sztuczki w zanadrzu.

I nie mylił się – najpierw Batman chciał go ogłuszyć, potem postrzelić. Nie zareagował jakoś szczególnie na fakt, że Clark znał jego tożsamość. Owszem, Clark nie mógł zajrzeć pod kaptur Batmana, gdyż pewnie wyłożył go ołowiem, ale tak naprawdę nie musiał nawet używać swojego rentgenowskiego wzroku na Batmanie, bo już od przyjęcia Luthora wiedział, kim tak naprawdę jest Bruce Wayne.

Kiedy w końcu Clarkowi udało się zbliżyć do Batmana, na początku kusiło go, aby po prostu… odepchnąć go, skoro ten nie chciał go wysłuchać i w ogóle zachowywał się tak, jakby nie obchodziło go nic, oprócz sprania Clarka na kwaśne jabłko. Ale tak naprawdę od momentu, kiedy postanowił skonfrontować Bruce’a u Luthora, Clark potrafił przyznać, że w jego głowie nie tylko kłębiło się “O kurde, Bruce Wayne musi być Batmanem” ale i “O kurde, Bruce Wayne wcale nie wygląda na zmęczonego życiem wiecznego kawalera w średnim wieku, ale na zadbanego, przystojnego, dojrzałego mężczyznę, którego uśmiech – czy też uśmieszek – zmiękcza kolana”.

Być może ta druga myśl rozwinęła się bardziej, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu Clark nie miał do kogo wracać do mieszkania i stęsknił się za dotykiem drugiego ciała, a nie tylko swojej ręki. Po rozstaniu z Lois otrzymywał wiele propozycji, ale jakoś nikt nie przykuł jego uwagi. Poza tym Clark nie mógł sobie pozwolić na związek z kimś, kogo znał przelotnie; Lois najpierw poznała jego sekret, a dopiero potem jego samego. Ale jak miał komuś innemu wytłumaczyć, że te wszystkie mięśnie tak naprawdę nie pochodzą od pracy na farmie i właściwie to reporter Clark Kent wcale się nie garbi, i nie nosi okularów, i… Cóż. 

Związek z Lois był najprostszą rzeczą w jego życiu, a także najbardziej uzdrawiającą, bo tylko dzięki niej Clark był w stanie podnieść się po tym, jak zakończył sprawę z Zodem. Mimo że nie miał wtedy innego wyjścia, nadal nie mógł zostawić tego w przeszłości i wybaczyć sobie, że odebrał życie. I może właśnie dlatego nie mogli z Lois ciągnąć tego dłużej – taki związek, w którym Lois była jego mentalną podporą, nie był zbyt dobry i zdrowy dla żadnego z nich. 

Rozstali się w zgodzie i pozostali przyjaciółmi, za co Clark codziennie był wdzięczny. Jednak to spowodowało, że Clark ponownie był sam i jego łóżko było puste. A Bruce Wayne był naprawdę przyjemnym okazem dla oka.

To dlatego Clark postanowił teraz wykorzystać swoją przewagę, po tym jak w końcu doprowadził do tego, by Batman do niego podszedł. Uniósł się nieco w górę, na tyle, aby być o głowę wyżej niż Batman, po czym złapał jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go. Próbował w ten sposób powstrzymać wszelkie złowrogie myśli, jakie mogły krążyć w głowie Batmana, a jednocześnie nie przelać na niego swoich frustracji, bo _tracili czas, cholera_! Im dłużej mokli w tym deszczu, tym więcej czasu jego mama spędzała przestraszona z łotrami Luthora. To, że się rumienił, miało wiele wspólnego z tym, że nie pierwszy raz myślał o całowaniu Bruce’a Wayne’a, chociaż nigdy nie w takich okolicznościach.

Nie spodziewał się, że Batman zachwieje się i prawie upadnie. Clark szybko złapał go w pasie i zdumiony zobaczył, że Bruce stał się łagodny jak baranek. Uśmiechał się do Clarka, jakby nigdzie nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak tu i teraz, w deszczu, w jego ramionach. A Clarkowi odebrało mowę, bo… co się tak właściwie stało? 

— Mm, Superman — wymruczał Bruce, przyciągając go bliżej i całując żuchwę. Najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała mu zbroja czy to, że przed chwilą próbował go zabić. Nagle zdecydował, że jednak woli… robić z Clarkiem coś innego?

Clark odsunął nieco Bruce’a od siebie, na tyle, żeby ten nie mógł go dalej całować. Bruce wydał z siebie smutny odgłos i wydął wargi. Jednak Clark był bardziej skupiony na rozmyślaniu, w jaki sposób jeden pocałunek mógł sprawić, że Batman zmienił zdanie. Rumieniec zniknął z twarzy Clarka, kiedy ten uświadomił sobie, że być może to właśnie tak się stało – pocałunek wpłynął jakoś na Batmana. W końcu Clark potrafi wiele rzeczy; co z tego, że nigdy wcześniej jego pocałunki nie robiły ludziom cieczki z mózgu?

W sumie nie miał pewności, czy tak nie było. Odkąd wszystkie jego moce się uaktywniły, był tylko z Lois. I teraz nie był pewny, czy Lois reagowała tak ochoczo na jego pocałunki dlatego, że była tak samo podniecona jak on, czy dlatego, że Clark namieszał jej nimi w głowie. Ale… Lois nic na ten temat nie wspomniała, więc była to raczej nowa umiejętność Clarka. Która postanowiła się ujawnić _akurat teraz_.

— Co…?

Clark nie miał okazji zamartwiać się nad tym problemem dalej, bo wyglądało na to, że Batman powoli otrząsnął się z omamienia i nie wydawał się być zadowolony. Clark znowu się zarumienił, bo nadal go obejmował, i opuścił nieco głowę, uśmiechając się zawstydzony. Bruce sapnął, zatrząsł się w jego ramionach, a następnie szybko odskoczył od niego, ściągnął z siebie hełm i rzucił nim prosto w głowę Clarka. Raczej nie przemyślał tego ruchu, bo przez to Clark dokładnie widział rumieniec na jego twarzy i zastanawiał się, czy to rumieniec wstydu czy… z innego powodu.

Clark mentalnie się otrząsnął i znowu zaczął lewitować. Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Luthor trzyma gdzieś moją mamę i nie mogę jej znaleźć. Postawił mi ultimatum, że jeśli ja nie zabiję ciebie, to on zabije ją. 

Kiedy Batman odwrócił się w jego stronę, zakładał na siebie swój kaptur od stroju, w którym Clark widział go ostatnim razem. Clark nie wiedział, skąd go teraz wziął.

— Twoją matkę? Przecież jesteś ostatni ze swojego gatunku — warknął Batman, ale nie wykonywał żadnych agresywnych ruchów w jego stronę.

Clark nie pytał, skąd Bruce zna ten fakt z jego życia, skoro Clark nie udzielił żadnego wywiadu o sobie, ale pewnie włamanie się do danych wojskowych było dla niego drobnostką. Zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Wychowywałem się w Kansas. Na farmie. Przygarnęło mnie bardzo kochane małżeństwo. Mój tata… już nie żyje, ale mama ma się dobrze. — Clark przełknął. — Miała, dopóki Luthor jej nie porwał. — Spojrzał na Batmana błagalnie i stanął na ziemi. — Proszę. Ona nie ma za dużo czasu. Nie chcę, aby musiała cierpieć jeszcze sekundę dłużej. Sam nie mogę jej znaleźć. Próbowałem, ale jestem… Mam problem, aby się dostatecznie skupić. To moja mama. Proszę.

Batman patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Clark pomyślał, że gdyby kolejna jego moc mogła się dzisiaj ujawnić, to z chciałby, aby była to umiejętność czytania w myślach, bo kompletnie nie był w stanie odkryć, co kręci się po głowie Batmana. Im dłużej nie dostawał odpowiedzi, tym bardziej jego ramiona opadały. 

Na dodatek na horyzoncie zaczynało się dziać się coś niedobrego. Nad Metropolis zbierały się błyskawice, co nie było naturalnym zjawiskiem. Batman spojrzał na nie i wykrzywił usta w grymasie frustracji. Nadal mu nie odpowiedział i Clark tracił nadzieję. I cierpliwość.

— Słuchaj, jeśli nie chcesz pomóc, to powiedz mi to teraz — rzucił, zaciskając pięści. 

Zanim Batman zdążył zareagować – a Clark widział w całej jego postawie, że znowu zbiera się w nim wola walki – usłyszeli stukot obcasów. Zdumiony Clark zobaczył, że Lois podbiega do nich z determinacją na twarzy, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że jedynie stoją naprzeciwko siebie, wyraźnie się rozluźniła.

— Zgodził się pomóc Marcie? — zapytała Clarka, nie zwracając uwagi na stojącego niedaleko Batmana.

Jednak Clark widział ich oboje, dlatego nie umknęło mu, że całe ciało Batmana drgnęło na dźwięk imienia jego mamy.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Clark, nie spuszczając Batmana z oczu. 

— Twoja matka ma na imię Martha — wychrypiał Batman.

To nie było pytanie, ale Clark i tak przytaknął. Batman również pokiwał głową i wciągnął powietrze przez usta.

— Obiecuję ci — zaczął powoli, patrząc na Clarka cały czas — że Martha dzisiaj nie umrze.

Clark odetchnął z ulgą.

— To dobrze — wtrąciła Lois, zerknąwszy tylko przelotnie na Batmana. — Luthor coś zrobił w statku kryptońskim. To stąd te błyskawice.

— Możesz się tym zająć — powiedział Batman, na co Clark skinął głową i zaczął się unosić. — Później porozmawiamy o tym, co zaszło wcześniej — dodał jeszcze Batman.

Clark widział, jak Lois uniosła brew, kiedy zobaczyła jego rumieniec, ale nie skomentowała tego. Przynajmniej nie teraz, chociaż Clark wiedział, że tak naprawdę będą go czekały dwie rozmowy na ten temat i sam nie był pewny, której bał się bardziej.

sss

Bycie wysadzonym w kosmosie bombą nuklearną nie należało do przyjemnych doświadczeń, ale przynajmniej Clark był w stanie wykąpać się w promieniach słońca, odnawiając swoje siły, zdobywając świeżą energię do walki. Tylko dzięki temu dał radę przebić potwora włócznią; osłabiła go, ale nie na tyle, aby nie mógł tego dokonać.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było oczywiście to, że przez moment naprawdę myślał, że zginął. Kiedy potwór przebił go kolcem, który wyrósł mu z odciętej ręki, Clark pomyślał, że to już koniec. I przez chwilę tak było. Nie pamiętał paru minut swojego życia, ale kiedy “umierał”, potwór trzymał go w swojej dłoni. Kiedy “wrócił do życia”, leżał nieco dalej, z głową na kolanach płaczącej Lois, a niedaleko stał Batman i kobieta, która z nimi walczyła. 

Jakimś cudem akurat w tym miejscu, w którym został położony, zaczęły przedzierać się przez chmury promienie słońca i Clark głęboko wciągnął powietrze, kiedy poczuł je na twarzy.

— Potrzebujemy więcej słońca! — krzyknęła od razu Lois. 

Batman jedynie przesunął się za jej plecy, ale druga kobieta bezprecedensowo klękła przy Clarku i rozerwała jego kostium do pasa, odsłaniając jego tors i rażącą ranę. Chmury na szczęście nie przesuwały się, a jedynie zanikały, więc słońce cały czas na niego padało. 

Po pewnym czasie, gdy Clark walczył o oddech, a reszta obserwowała go w napiętym milczeniu, Lois powoli opuściła jego głowę ze swoich kolan i wstała.

— Nie czuję się… — zaczęła, ale nie dokończyła. Odchrząknęła i podjęła na nowo: — Muszę odejść, zanim spadnie mi adrenalina — powiedziała, oddychając ciężko przez nos.

— Mogę cię stąd zabrać — zaoferowała druga kobieta. — Jeśli Superman poradzi sobie bez ciebie.

— Poradzimy sobie, Diano — powiedział Batman.

Diana nie czekała na potwierdzenie Clarka, tylko podeszła do Lois z wyciągniętymi rękoma. Lois, przyzwyczajona do tego, co to oznacza, wdzięcznie objęła ją i po chwili obie odleciały.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy zostali sami, Batman opadł na kolano, a potem usiadł obok Clarka, uważając, aby nie zasłaniać mu słońca. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówili, ale Bruce w końcu westchnął i pochylił głowę do przodu, między kolana.

— Bruce…? — wychrypiał Clark. Chciał powiedzieć, że jeśli Bruce był tak zmęczony, to nie musiał z nim siedzieć, Clark da sobie radę, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, kiedy Bruce spojrzał na niego.

— Nie myśl sobie, że odpuszczę ci ten pocałunek — warknął Batman. — Skoro już nie leżysz na łożu śmierci.

Ach, tak. Clark zaśmiał się cicho, ale po chwili syknął, kiedy poczuł ból w piersi.

— Powiedziałbym “dobrze ci tak”, gdyby nie to, że trochę za wcześnie na takie żarty — skomentował Bruce.

Clark uśmiechnął się; nie bał się już tej rozmowy tak bardzo, jak wcześniej.

— Żarty są zawsze w cenie, panie Wayne.

— Hm — odpowiedział Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na fika narodził się [w tym threadzie](https://twitter.com/kasssumi/status/770005351869648898). Wcześniejsze moje fiki z superpocałunkiem są [tutaj](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6215272) i [tutaj](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7733203). Nawet wrzuciłam już do nich odpowiedni tag...  
> A dla przypomnienia (lub dla osób, które pierwszy raz czytają coś z superpocałunkiem), [tutaj jest link](http://whatculture.com/comics/10-worst-superman-powers-of-all-time.php/4) wyjaśniający, o co chodzi z Supermanem całującym ludzi do szaleństwa.
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
